koeifandomcom-20200223-history
King Duosi
King Duosi (onyomi: Dashi Daiō) is the fictional ex-governor of Tulong Cave. He served under King Meng Huo and was a close friend to Meng You. King Duosi was renowned as the "Sage of Nanman" with the Nanman. Duosi employed numerous spring water tactics to obstruct Zhuge Liang. Role in Games King Duosi appears in the Battle of Nan Zhong stage throughout the series. In Dynasty Warriors 3, if he is left alone during the Nanman Campaign, it is likely he will be defeated. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, he tend to act as the strategist for the Nanman forces, although his INT is barely average. In the eleventh title, his personal skill allows an army to pass poison swaps without receiving damage. While this is very situational, it can be very helpful as the southern lands are disperse from each other and armies takes several days to invade a neighbor city. King Duosi will be able to take shortcuts and save food during the march and also make transport units reach it's destination faster. He is described as one of the kings summoned by Zhu Rong to defend her husband in Kessen II. A cool and perceptive king, he leads a troop of elephants into battle with foot soldiers to support him. He stays with Meng Huo to keep peace in Nan Zhong. Voice Actors *Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English-uncredited) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes Romance of the Three Kingdoms In chapter 89, after Meng Huo's fourth capture by the likes of Zhuge Liang, Meng You recommends to his brother to take refuge with King Duosi, whom he is a good friend with. King Duosi graciously meets Meng Huo, and assures him that the armies of Shu would be defeated, which in turn, pleased the Nanman ruler. When asked how he was so sure, King Duosi described his case, referencing the two tricky springs of the region: The northeast spring, where, if the normally easily-passed path is blocked, is suddenly impossible to travel through, and the northwest passage. The northwest passage was described as having an infestation of poisonous snakes and scorpions, undrinkable water, and a sudden miasma manifesting during the evening hours. There were also four springs along the passage, the Spring of the Mute, which causes the loss of speech and soon after death if drunk from; the Spring of Death, which if bathed in caused putrification of the flesh which led to death; the Black Spring which fatally caused blackened limbs; and the Spring of Langour, which would take away any drinker's body heat until death. The two delighted Meng brothers were comforted, and the two forces feasted for the next few days. Soon it was reported that Zhuge Liang's forces had somehow made their way through the springs, with King Duosi and Meng Huo spying on them from a vantage point at a higher elevation. The Shu troops seemed to carry on with preparations, though without any afflictions. King Duosi remarked, "Those troops are supernatural!" The pair decided to once again feast the troops to raise morale for the next day's battle. However, that night, Yang Feng captured Meng Huo. King Duosi tried to run away, but was also taken, his troops dispersed. Fortunately, Meng Huo and King Duosi were released by Zhuge Liang. In chapter 90, after being ordered to defend a crucial point of their territory, King Duosi warded off the army of Wei Yan and Zhao Yun with a counter using poisoned crossbows. Hurriedly, the Shu forces built an earthen wall to besiege the location, and raided the Nanman army. King Duosi was killed during the battle, and Meng Huo would eventually submit to Shu as a vassal. Gallery Category:Kessen Characters Category:Other Non-Playable Characters